


Two Flowers in a Field

by TheDalekaniumTARDIS



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 8 year old Jughead and Archie, Archie with his mama a bit, Fluff, M/M, Not really a relationship because theyre kids you pervs, Sorry if my writing sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDalekaniumTARDIS/pseuds/TheDalekaniumTARDIS
Summary: Young Archie and Jughead make eachother flower crowns and play with flowers together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from no-sh1t-sherly on tumblr, so go ahead and follow them if you want to. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and if you find any editing mistakes please please tell me, I appreciate that kind of help.

Mary Andrews sits at her kitchen table with her head deep in the coffee stained newspaper, trying to figure out her daily dose of Sudoku. She examines the paper, already crinkled by the use of her husband in the early morning.

Mid-day is calm and pleasant with the gentle spring breeze cooling off the Andrews' kitchen through their screen door and the natural sunlight making there no need for a lamp to illuminate the room.

The sound of Mary's son and his best friend laughing upstairs makes her smile as she takes a sip of her warm tea and marks a number down on the page.

Her focus is halted when the gentle  clopping of clumsy child feet grow louder and sound closer. Soon enough Archie and Jughead bust through the door and run up to Mary.

"Mama, can we go outside?"  Archie asks tugging on the side of his mother's floral print sundress. She smiles at the little boy, whose overgrown ginger locks are falling in his face. "Jughead and I wanna go play in the field," Mary looks over to Jughead, who is standing a foot or so behind her son, lifting his head up excessively to keep the oversized beanie on his head from falling over his eyes. 

Mary laughs and pulls her hand up to gently push Archie's hair out of his face. "Only if you give me a kiss, and both of you wear shoes," she says, smiling down at her son's excited face and glistening Brown eyes.

Archie squeals with delight and climbs up onto his mother's lap and gives her a wet kiss on her cheek. She smiles and hugs him right, only letting him run off when he squeaks from being held to tight. The second he's free he darts to the door.

Jughead already has his shoes on by the time Archie gets to the door. Jughead sits and plays with the peeling rubber of the bottom of his shoe while Archie spells out the motions to tying his shoes. 

"Bunny ears . . ." He mumbles, "then you tie them together again," he says and finishes the double knot on his tennis shoe.  He jumps up from the ground and pulls on the screen door roughly. "Come on, hurry up, you," he stops a second to think of an insult for his friend, "you slug!" he urges Jughead, causing his friend to get up quickly and run out the door, but stop five feet into the yard before turning around.

"I don' know where we're going." Jughead shouts, keeping his feet planted while twisting his torso to face his friend.

"I'm coming, Jug!" Archie shouts and runs, letting the screen door slam behind him, causing a startled squeal to leave his mouth that Jughead promptly laughs at.

"Follow me, I know the way! It's through the trees!" Archie runs ahead of his friend to lead the way and beckons behind him for Jughead to follow, who is already hot on his heels, despite the fact the falling beanie is faltering his sight.

Archie runs through a path of trodden weeds and other plants of the undergrowth to lead Jughead to an open field full of patches of wildflowers. The thick green grass was infested with clover patcnes all over the place. The thin blades of grass twitched as the small things living in it hopped around from place to place. The wind gives life to the field as it makes all the things around the two boys sway gently in different directions as it flys by.

Jughead takes a few slow steps in after his friend. He looks around in awe as he pushes his hat up before wiping his nose across the back of his hand. Before he can react to too much of the display before him, he's brought to the ground by Archie acting like a battering ram.

"Don't just stand there, play with me!" Archie shouts and jumps up as fast as he can before running a little distance away from Jughead.

Jughead sneezes a few times and seeds from dandelions fly up from the ground and land all over him. Jug throws most of them off and gets up from the ground to run after Archie who's laughing like a maniac a few yards away.

The two boys run after one another, each trip a few times and end up with patches of muted green on their knees or scrapes on their elbows with some dirt to the side. Jughead's nose is running and his laughs are interrupted for seconds of sniffling or wiping his nose off with his forearm.

Eventually the two surrender to eachother and collapse on the ground, beside a patch of wildflowers.

Both of the boys sit with their legs crossed facing one another as they chat about things only children would think are important.  

The boysboth stare at the ground as they exchange anecdotes and chuckles. Their hands are too busy yanking out clumps of grass from the ground to notice too much of eachother. 

Archie stops pulling at the blades of grass for a minute and looks to his right at the patch of wildflowers. He reaches his small hand out to a purple one with a yellow center full of pollen and seeds that has six petals radiating out from the center. He yanks it close to the bud and only has about an inch of the thick stem in his hand. 

"Jellybean just got a new doll from my mom, and my dad gave me this hat," Jughead gestures with his head to the new gray knit beanie sitting in his lap. Archie stares at the flower in his hand, almost ignoring his friend while he thinks about what to do with it.

Archie's face perks up with a smile  and he swiftly leans forward and sticks the flower behind Jughead's left ear, in his dark hair.

"Hey, what was that?" Jughead asks, and stops pulling on the thin blades of grass bunched up in his small fingers.

"It's a wildflower!" Archie exclaims. "When I play out here with my mama, she asks me to find her some pretty flowers to put in her hair and sometimes if I would get enough she tied them together and put them on her head. Mama always looks so pretty with them on." Archie stops and looks at his friend for a few seconds. Jughead's face still reads confusion to any person taking notice to his emotions. "You look pretty with flowers in your hair, like mama does," Archie decides and reaches for another purple flower.

Jughead moves his hand over quickly and pulls ot the first flower he can get his hands on and pushes it into Archie's thick red hair. 

"Hmm," Jughead says, crossing his arms, "White suits you. I'd say you look pretty with flowers too. You must get it from your mom." 

"We should try to tie flowers together like Mama does and we can make one for each other!" Archie squeals with a big smile plastered across his face. Jughead stares at him blankly for a few seconds, making no sound. Archie's smile falls slowly as his friend doesn't respond. 

"Okay!" Jughead shouts excitedly and reaches over to snap off some yellow and white flowers from their stems. Archie sits in shock for a few seconds before yanking off all the purple and pink ones near him.

For both of the boys, the stem length varies and their bunches of flowers are partially beat from the harsh pulling. 

"Archie how do you do this?" Jughead head asks pulling up two flowers and looking between the two in his hands.

"I don't know, knot them a bit?" Archie says in a confused tone, Jughead just shrugs and starts to tie the two together in the most logical way he can think up, while Archie knots them together as fast as he can, wanting to finish his first. 

"This is hard, Archie," Jughead pouts as he yanks another knot tight, completeing about half of the crown. The flowers lay far apart, and the band is unstable, but the large canopy of petals resolves one of the two problems. 

Archie's doesn't look too much better, the flowers are closer together because Archie's method is a bit wonkey, but the band is just as floppy as Jughead's.

"I know." Archie mumbles, fristrated, "Mama makes this look easy." He says and ties on another pink flower. 

"Almost done," Jughead murmurs to himself as his small fingers, red from irritation of precise work, tie another knot, one flower closer to the end. 

"Done!" Arichie calls and smacks the crown onto Jughead's head and pushes it on to fit. "Pink and purple look pretty on you." 

"Ow," Jughead says and rubs the back of his head gently, disregarding the words of his friend. "I'm almost done, gimme a second." Jughead carefully ties on another flower before knotting the two ends together for a secure enough flower crown that he gently places on Archie's head.

"Yellow looks good with your orange hair. It makes you look pretty too," Jughead says staring at his friend.

"Archie, Jughead, come back, Jughead's mom and Jellybean are here to pick him up." The two boys hear Mary shout to them from the steps of her brick patio, with her hands cupped around her mouth to amplify the sound.

"We better go, if Mommy, Jellybean, and me get home late, my dad will be awful angry," Jughead stands, with his beanie tight in his hand, and runs off toward the house.

"Wait for me, Juggie!" Archie shouts and runs after Jughead as fast as he can, catching up as the two reach Archie's Patio were his mom and Jughead's mom are sitting at the furniture with Jellybean sitting in Jughead's mom's lap.

"Mama, me and Jughead tied together flowers for eachother," Archie exclaims running up to his mother. Mary smiles and casts a happy look to Jughead's mom who reciprocated before greeting her son with a tight hug. "Jughead looks pretty, Mama," Archie says pointing to his friend. 

"I think both of you look pretty," Jughead's mom says, looking between the two smiling boys with flowers coating their heads and petals littering their heads and clothes.

"I agree, you two are very beautiful with your flowers. Now, Archie, say goodbye to Jughead," Mary says and lightly pushes her son to Jughead. The two boys hug and say their endless streams of "byes" and "see yous" as Jughead circles around the house to his mom's car.

When Jughead is gone Archie goes inside with his mom and the two sit at the kitchen table, Archie with a glass of cold milk, and Mary with her almost finished newspaper puzzle Page and pencil.

"Mama," Archie says, getting Mary's attention, "Will you teach me how to tie the flowers?" Archie asks, making his mom smile.

"Of course I will, Archie," Mary smiles and  gently pokes Archie's nose with her index finger.

 


End file.
